King Alexandros
King Alexandros is a major character and the main antagonist of the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. He is the ruler of the Kingdom of Prasino and takes on a monstrous appearance throughout most of the game. King Alexandros is based on the Sea King from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid. Appearance and Personality In his youth, King Alexandros had dark brown hair and a short brown beard but in old age, he became bald and grew his now white beard very long. He wears grey armor over green chiton clothing with some gold design at the bottom. He also wears a green cloak behind him and on his head a crown with many golden spikes. As the King Crab, his upper half is human while his lower half have crab legs. His long beard turned green and he seemed to wear a medieval helmet piece under his crown. His arms and hands resemble crab claws. Before the curse that befell on him and his daughters, King Alexandros was once a nobleman and has an established mutual relationship with the Sea Goddess for she showed favor to him and would aid his kingdom. However, greed overcomes the King when he imprisoned her after Chancellor Cassius suggested to anger the Goddess to restore the Kingdom of Kokkino to its glory. After his transformation to a monstrous crab, the King became desperate and obsessed to gain his humanity. Apparently, he became demanding and impatient as time passed without the last elemental orb. When he regains human form, he seemed to care for his last daughter and is grateful to the Detective's help. History Much of King Alexandros' early life is unknown but at some point, he became King of Prasino and married an unnamed woman by whom he had five daughters: Naida, Calliope, Theresa, Althea, and Daphne. After King Alexandros gained the trust of Thalassa, the Sea Goddess, she gave him the Staff of the Ancients. Sometime later, Chancellor Cassius came to Prasino as a spy and at the same time, became the King's trusted chancellor. When the time was right, Cassius manages to get the Prasino King to perform the blood binding ritual and imprisoned the Sea Goddess with the staff she gave him. Thalassa, furious of the King's betrayal, cursed Alexandros and his five daughters and sunk Prasino while destroying Kokkino. Eventually, the imprisoned Sea Goddess explained that for the King to regain his humanity, his daughters must find five elemental orbs. His four daughters Naida, Calliope, Theresa, and Daphne have found the metal, water, fire, and nature orb. His last daughter, Althea, has not found the wood orb yet. One day, purple tides came as a result of the Sea Goddess' frustration of still being imprisoned and her temple rise from the sea. When the Fairytale Detective entered the Prasino Palace and confronts Althea, the King pushed her aside. When Althea revealed that the man that was swallowed by the Eel Monster has the last orb required for the machine, Alexandros ordered his daughter to get the orb no matter what, telling her that he doesn't care of the method and just do it. Later, Alexandros gain the wood orb from the Princess. After the Fairytale Detective and Althea entered the machine room, they see the King adding the orb to the machine. With the machine charged and having all five orbs, the King was restored to his human form. However, as the power becomes uncontrollable, he tells his daughter to stay back before pushing her. He was later knocked off when the Sea Goddess broke from her imprisonment. He remains unconscious during the Goddess' wraith. It was when the Fairytale Detective brought the blood binding ritual, that the King let a drop of his blood on it to free the Goddess. He thanked the Detective and promised to restore Pinocchio. Powers and Abilities * Immortality (formerly): Cursed into a monstrous form, the king gains immortality. He lost this ability when his curse was broken. * Staff of the Ancients: Given to him by Thalassa, the king was about to use the staff to help fight the war between his kingdom and Kokkino for quite some time. Relationships * Queen of Prasino (wife, deceased) * Princess Naida (eldest daughter, deceased) * Princess Calliope (elder daughter, deceased) * Princess Theresa (middle daughter, deceased) * Princess Althea (younger daughter) * Princess Daphne (youngest daughter, fate unknown) * Prince James (son-in-law, deceased) * Cassius (chancellor, deceased) * Sea Goddess (Patron Goddess/friend/enemy) * Pinocchio (patient?) * Eel Monster (servant, unknown) Relevant Parables A King's Folly (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) There was once a noble King who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty Chancellor, the King went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the King to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the Chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The King's daughters, themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse, roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the King's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. The Wrath of a Sea Goddess (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Thalassa, the patron Goddess of seafaring men, protected the islands' ships. Among her charges were two rival kingdoms: Kokkino and Prasino. When a young King of Prasino ascended the throne, and the war between the kingdoms grew fiercer, he made overtures to befriend the Goddess. As they grew closer, she showed favor to his battleships and gave him her own Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle, but greed soon poisoned their friendship. The young King wanted dominance over the resources and trading of the sea, but he also coveted the power and guardianship of the Goddess for his own kingdom. The King and his trusted Chancellor devised a way to imprison the Goddess' soul, deep within the caverns of his island. Relying on Thalassa's trust in him, the King easily tricked her and enslaved her to his kingdom. Deceived, Thalassa seethed with hate as she was forced to do their bidding. She vowed revenge on the Prasino King and his descendants, and waited for an opportunity to unleash her revenge. Trivia * The name Alexandros means "Defender of man" in Greek, which the King kinda didn't do. Quotes Quotes by King Alexandros * "Landwalker! Out of my way!" * "You dare to enter my domain and challenge me?" * "I don't care what you have to do, just do it!" * "Let us put an end to this madness." * "You have saved not only our lives, but have freed our kingdom from an ancient curse. A curse I caused with my own greed." * "Fear not. I will find a way to restore this boy." * "Our kingdom is in your debt. Thank you." Quotes about King Alexandros * "The King and the Princess have been transformed by the curse, and taken on monstrous forms." - Fairytale Detective * "The King looks very imposing on this painting." (observation by Fairytale Detective) Gallery Character= crab king from below.jpg|King Crab after he knocked the Fairytale Detective LMatPT Hallway.jpg|King Crab hurrying through the Hall door Althea king behind gate.jpg|Althea and King Crab behind the gate Althea king throne room.jpg|King Crab takes the Orb from Althea crab king close.jpg|King Crab Althea enters machine king.jpg|King Crab prepares to feed the Machine the final Orb crab king orb.jpg|King Crab holds the Orb king transforms.jpg|The King transforms king turned human.jpg|The King Turns Human alexandros human.jpg|The Now Human King alexandros panic eyes.jpg|Alexandros Senses Something's Wrong King althea stay back.jpg|King Alexandros Tells Althea to Get Back alexandros zappy.jpg|Alexandros Is Taken Over By the Power Power is too great.jpg|"The Power Is Too Great" King althea machine room.jpg|Alexandros and Althea in the Machine Room king machine.jpg|King Alexandro at the Mercy of the Machine king knocked out.jpg|King Alexandros, Knocked Out Althea king knocked out.jpg|Althea at Her Father's Side Althea crawling seashore.jpg|King Alexandros washed up on the Shore with Althea and Pinocchio An end to madness.jpg|King Alexandros prepares to end the madness alexandros draws blood.jpg|King Alexandros Draws His Blood Althea king pinocchio ending.jpg|King Alexandros Promises to Restore Pinocchio |-|Concept Art= lm king monster concept.jpg|King Crab concept art #1 lm alexandros concept.jpg|King Crab concept art #2 |-|Depictions= king alexandros statue.jpg|Statue of King Alexandros in Garden, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Cassius alexandros puzzle.jpg|Puzzle Mural of Cassius and Alexandros, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide king alexandros puzzle.jpg|Puzzle Mural of King Alexandros Wielding the Staff, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide puzzle king goddess.jpg|Depiction of King Alexandros summoning the Goddess in puzzle mural, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide alexandros tomb.jpg|Empty Tomb of King Alexandros, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide prasino royal family shell.jpg|Seashell Portrait of King Alexandros and his daughters, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide king queen portrait lm.jpg|Portrait of King Alexandros Caring for His Wife, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide prasino palace door emblem.jpg|Prasino Palace Door with Carving of Alexandros prasino palace mural door.jpg|King Alexandros on Palace Door Mural, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide king in palace hall.jpg|Portrait of Alexandros in Palace Grand Hall prasino royal family portrait.jpg|Portrait of Prasino Royal Family king portrait canvas.jpg|Painting of King Alexandros by Althea gold trident mural.jpg|Alexandros and Thalassa in Golden Mural king gold mural orbs.jpg|The King Wielding the Orbs in Golden Mural |-|Locations= lm royal tomb.jpg|The Royal Tomb, with the Empty Tomb of Alexandros |-|Artifacts= prasino goddess note.jpg|King Alexandros Writes of the Goddess' Imprisonment sea goddess parchment.jpg|King's Parchment on Breaking the Curse |-|Game Promos= Qosmoregames-lmatpt.jpg|Promo Image from Queen of Sands Tlm-eipix-upsell.jpg DP8-eipix-bg.jpg Dp8-ad-4.jpg |-|Other Images= Lm credits background.jpg|Althea and Alexandros, Credits Background DP wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|King Alexandros Wallpaper DP wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg|King Alexandros Wallpaper DP wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg|King Alexandros Wallpaper alexandros plaque.jpg|Plaque on Garden Statue of Alexandros prasino king goddess plaque.jpg|Plaque About the King and Goddess's Relationship kings folly parable.jpg|"The King's Folly" Parable Image wrath of goddess parable.jpg|"The Wrath of a Sea Goddess" Parable Image king statue trailer.jpg|Garden Statue of Alexandros from Game Trailer king portrait video.jpg|Portrait of King Alexandros in Grand Hall, from Video alexandros-diffgem.jpg|Alexandros Difficulty Gem alexandros 2.jpg|Steam Trading Card alexandros.jpg|Steam Trading Card dp08-steam-site1.jpg|Steam Site Background dp08-steam-site2.jpg|Steam Site Background Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Fathers Category:Bestiary Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide